DayDream
by DarkSecrets3
Summary: Continuation of "Forever", side story. You don't have to read the other story, needed info will be given. In Leo's life, everything seems to be falling apart. He's become violent and love struck for Karai. With his sanity slipping away, he had to leave his family. As he travels to Japan, something unexpected happens that may prevent Leo's whole journey. I do not own TMNT!
1. Need to know info

Alright! Hello and welcome everyone who's reading this. First, just wanna say thanks to anyone and everyone who has or will read this or any other of my stories...that was a mouthful. Anyway! If you've read my **Missing Piece** series then just continue on to the next chapter. However, if you've haven't read the series, here's the need to know information you, well, need to know!

**The info**

**Missing piece: **To sum it up quickly, in this story, Taylor, my OC, fell in love with Donnie. Also has two best friends who are named Lily and John.

**Broken: **This is the sequel to _Missing Piece_ and in this story, Taylor and Donnie get captured by the Shredder. Donnie gets tortured and looses his memory of Taylor. Fast forward, he eventually gets it back but Taylor is now being haunted by a thing she calls her "inner voice" Also, Lily and Raph have this thing going on, as well as John and Karai. Leo is not happy.

**Forever: **The third and final story of the series. In this one, you learn more about Taylor's "inner voice" which is also seemingly haunting Donnie as well. Turns out it's actually a demon named Midgar who, at the end of the story, is actually dead April. (Side note: April joined the foot clan and died in Missing piece)..yeah, now that I hear it out loud, it sounds pretty messed up. Anyway, and most important that you need to know, Midgar was also haunting Leo, but he didn't know it. I stress again, that info is really important! Also, Leo got sent away because he grew aggressive over his feelings for Karai, so Splinter sent him to Japan.

Now I know what you're thinking, if this story's about Leo, why did I need to know all of that? Well yes, my series was about Taylor and Donnie, but in this story it's about Leo and his journey to Japan. I can't say anything more without giving spoilers, so...yup. Please go enjoy the story and feel free to read any of my others if you like what you see. Thanks!

~DarkSecrets3


	2. Prologue

Prologue

I stood in the dojo, my head hanging down. I knew what was coming, I knew what had to be done. I didn't want to leave my family. I didn't want to be sent away. But I couldn't stay here any longer. What if I go completely crazy? What if I end up hurting my family? I can't afford that. I needed to protect them. I'm their leader, it's my job.

"Sensei?" I called out to my father who sat Indian style on the rugged floor of our training room. For a week now I've been coming to talk to Splinter. I talked to him about certain problems I've been having recently. Like how I'm hearing this voice in my head. It keeps telling me to do this. To leave. I can't stand it anymore, and right now? Leaving seems like the best choice, like the only way out. And just a few moments ago, I had kicked the back of Donnie's knee. I could have broken his leg, again.

"Hm?" Splinter replied and twitched his ear towards me. His eyes were closed and relaxed. He told me that he wanted to talk to me. To have a word. He asked me why I did what I did, why I harmed my brother? I couldn't answer him. I didn't. So he sighed and went to sit down to clear his head. I however, still remained standing.

"Sensei...can I asked you something?" I wondered, fixing my gaze to the ground. A wave of shame washed over me. I was afraid Splinter wasn't going to grant me access to this. What if he forced me to stay? Surely he wouldn't. I wasn't fit to be the leader anymore. Not in my condition. I'm not right in the head. I can almost feel my sanity slipping away.

"Of course." Splinter assured me and opened one eye. There it was. That look. His cocked eyebrow and one open eye that showed curiosity and obedience. Digging deep within me and practically chocking the answer out of me. I knew I could always come to Sensei with anything, and it's all because of that one look he gives us. Whenever he's searching for an answer, he gives us that look, and we tell. Whenever we want to or not.

"Well...I-I" I stuttered, unsure how to word my question. I mean, how was I suppose to? I couldn't do this? How can one ask a father to be sent away? But I had to ask it. I'm not sane anymore...at least I don't think I am. And the pain in my chests agrees with me. I just can't help it. I wish I could though. I wish I could control when and when not to fall in love. I just want Karai so badly. Everything about her I adore, her looks, her personality. I can't ignore the feelings I have. She's driving me crazy. Making my temper higher, like...worse then Raph's. I've just been so mad lately, knowing that I can't have Karai. She's practically my sister.

Splinter said nothing. Even after the long pause of silence. He just opened both eyes now, sensing something was wrong, and waited for me to build up the nerves to speak. He waved his hand over the floor and invited me to sit down. I did and now I was kneeling down in front of my Sensei.

"Master Splinter...I don't think I should be leader anymore." I blurted out. It wasn't exactly what I wanted to say, but it was a start.

This time, Splinter was taken aback.

"What do you mean?" He asked me, wide eyed.

"I-I mean, I still want to be leader. But I don't think I can." I explained sadly. I could feel the pain rising inside me.

"And why not?" Splinter questioned and stroked his long white beard.

"Because I feel like I'm not making the right decisions. Like my judgement is wrong. My brain...it feels clouded."

"I see. It is true that your angry heart seems to be persuading your brain. Over powering it and making you think the wrongs things. But my son, I do not believe resigning as leader is the right solution." Splinter shared his wise words of wisdom with me. I repeated them over in my head, studying each one carefully.

"Then...I wish to leave." I spoke clearly, though inside I was shaking violently. I tried my best to not let it show. But I knew my eyes were fearful.

"Leave?" Splinter repeated my last word, shocked with me.

"...yes. I-I need to clear my head. Sensei, I need help." I admitted finally. It took all my nerves to say that out loud. It's hard to hear your voice out loud, saying that you need help. But I know somethings wrong with me. I can't stay here.

"Leonardo...are you sure. I'm positive Donatello could inspect you to see if anything is wrong." Splinter suggested. But I shook my head. I didn't want to get my brothers involved with this. Especially not Donnie. He's already been through a lot, I didn't need him worrying about me.

"I'm sure Sensei. I need to do this." I had almost a begging tone to my voice.

"Very well." Splinter closed his eyes and looked down at the ground, as if thinking very hard on something, "I know this man in Japan. He was a good friend of mine. Go see him, he will help you."

"But Sensei won't he-" I began but Splinter cut in.

"He is very aware of the krang and will know of your form." Splinter assured me, knowing exactly what I was going to ask.

"How do I find this man?" I asked and shifted in my seat.

"When you arrive to Japan, head for the mountains. Behind the highest peak you will see a shack. He lives there."

"And what is this man's name?"

"You will learn that with time." Splinter told me and I knew better then to question his judgement.

"Sensei...when do I leave?" This questioned was burning in my mind eve since I entered the dojo. Assuming Splinter would let me go.

"As soon as you wish. If you look in my room, you will find a shoulder bag. Full of essentials you will need. You may take it." Splinter granted me access. I knew that he had prepared that travel pack for emergencies, like if the lair got destroyed or if we got trapped inside. We would have food and water. But now, Splinter was letting me use it.

I got up from where I was knelt down and entered Splinter's room. I quickly found the shoulder bag tucked away underneath Splinter's bed. I swung it over my shoulder and went back in the dojo. Splinter was waiting for me, standing up.

"Thank you Sensei." I said and bowed to him. Showing my respect and gratitude. But Splinter didn't flinch or say anything. Instead, when I stopped bowing, he took a step forward and pulled me into a hug.

"Be safe, my son." Splinter whispered in my ear and I hugged him back. After that, I walked out of the dojo. I debated with myself if I was going to say goodbye to my brothers and to Taylor. But I couldn't. I couldn't face them, not like this. I decided it would be best if I just left. I couldn't handle any sentimental moments right now.

I walked out of the dojo and started making my way to the doorway. My head was down and my shoulders slumped. I prayed that no one noticed me. But I was wrong. I could almost feel everyone's curious gaze on me. Their eyes burning my skin.

"Leo, where are you going?" I heard Raph's voice and froze in place. I was almost there, just a few more steps towards the exit. But Raph's concerned voice made me stop. Made me rethink my choice. But no, the voice I heard was slowly taking away my sanity. I had to leave, I had to get my mind off Karai.

I made the mistake of glancing their way. Sadness pierced my heart as I seen their faces of concern. I seen Donnie laying on the couch with his leg stretched out. I couldn't keep looking at them, so I kept walking. Their gazes burning holes straight through my shell. But I kept my head down and kept walking. I clutched the strap of my shoulder bag, wanting to get out of the lair as soon as possible. And when nobody else spoke a word, I left. Leaving my friends, my family, my life behind me. One day I will return. But for now, I left. Without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, Prologue is done! And sorry for such a long wait, I know I said that this would be published within November but...that didn't happen. Oh well, it's here now and I hope you enjoy! Please review to let me know what you think! Thanks! ^J^<strong>


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Nicole_

"Finally, another day over." I mumbled to myself as I walked through the doors and the bakery bell jingled. I had my backpack on one shoulder and with every step my feet seemed to get more and more heavy. Culinary school was a lot harder then I thought it would be, and a lot more tiring. And now I had to walk up four flights of stairs just to get to my apartment.

"Well if it isn't my favourite employee." Mme. Babin greeted me with her usual warm smile. She's the downstairs bakery owner. I work for her in the evening after my classes and in return I rent an apartment in her building for free. It's a fair deal, an apartment is hard to find in France, especially Paris.

I smiled back at the kind, middle aged women and waved. Mme. Babin is in her late fifties and has greying hair. But her skin is still smooth and her green eyes still sparkle. She's one of those girls who you can tell use to be very pretty when younger.

"See you at seven." I told her before making my way up the back staircase and to the fourth floor. By time I got there, my feet were aching and I wanted to collapse. But I didn't. Instead I made my way to the fifth door on the right and unlocked it with the keys that hung around my neck. I'm only 17 and already living on my own. It was the best choice for me though. I started school a year early, so I was a bit younger than most of the graduates.

My family is back in Canada while I study here in Paris. But we have another house in England and New York. Plus a lake side cabin in Maine. I was fortunate enough to have enough money to travel to Paris. Now I'm working out my dream to be a pastry chef.

"Hey Toby." I talked cutesy to my dog who came running up to me as I walked in my apartment. I had a brown and white beagle with droopy cheeks and floppy ears. Dogs usually aren't allowed in the building, but Mme. Babin lets me since I'm her favourite and only employee. But he's a nice dog.

Toby barked and set his fore paws on my knees and licked me a few times. It took a few seconds before I was able to push him off. He walked with me to the kitchen.

My kitchen was small, but large enough for me to cook in it. I had black counter tops along the perimeter of my kitchen and it broke at the door way. A white back splash completed the counter tops with a stainless steel sink. I had an island(table thingy) in the middle of the kitchen and from my kitchen you could get to my metal balcony.

When you first walk into my place, you're met with a small but wide hallway. Just a few feet down is my living room to the left of the hall and directly across from that is my kitchen where I stand. If you continue down the hall there's my bathroom and bedroom. I have a rather large apartment, so I can't complain.

"Okay...let's see, homework." I began mumbling to myself and sat down at my kitchen table situated in the corner. I pulled out my nutrition book and began to flip through it. For my culinary school, I need to learn all about nutrition then cook a delicious nutritious meal by next Monday.

"Hey Nicole!" I heard a faint voice call from outside my door followed by a knock. I sighed in annoyance. I knew exactly who is was. But I got up anyway and opened my door with a fake smile.

"Hey...Marie."

Marie was my across the hall neighbour. She's 18, short and a bit on the beefier side. Her short blonde hair dangles in a bob and makes her blue eyes shine brightly. She's kinda like my friend, but we don't really know each other that much. Though she acts like we've been friends for years. She's not in my culinary school, but we do take a cooking class together.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get a cup of cafe with me." She wondered and really exasperated on a french accent, though she's only half French.

"Erm..." I hesitated and glanced behind me. I really should get back to the kitchen and finish my work, but for some reason I said, "Yeah...sure."

"Fantastic!" She clapped her hands together then took my wrist and dragged me out of my apartment. Luckily I was able to close the door behind me.

Marie and I walked down the stairs and out the front door of the bakery. I smiled and waved to Mme. Babin as I passed by. When we finally got out on the streets, Marie started rambling on about who knows what. To me, her voice was just another background noise and my thoughts faded away into my mind.

_Man...what am I doing? I should be studying for my culinary school, not going out to some cafe. _

Slowly, Marie's voice came back into range, "Nicole? Nicole are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." I lied with a shake of my head to get me focused. Surely a small break couldn't hurt.

"So...what do you think?"

"About what?" I felt foolish as my cheeks went hot with embarrassment.

"Opening a spa with me." Marie repeated. Her question took me by surprised and I stopped dead in my track. I only stayed there for a moment and picked up my paste to catch up with Marie.

"A-a spa?" I stuttered out the words that barely formed in my mouth.

"Oui!" Marie replied 'yes' in French and excitedly clapped her hands together.

"Oh um...I'm kind in the middle of school. _Culinary_ school." I made sure I really pronounced culinary, hoping Marie would get the hint.

"Well I'd figured since that's going to get you nowhere. You can drop out once your semester is over." Marie spoke matter-o-factly. As if she wasn't offending me at all.

_Am I really going to go no where? _I thought to myself. _I'm training to be a chef in Paris! The culinary expert of the world! Surely I'll get a job somewhere. My life isn't dull...at least,I don't think it is._

"I don't need an answer right away, it's a lot to think about it. Give it a day or two and you'll come around." Marie assured me, though I wasn't comforted at all, "Here we are."

We stopped walking and paused in front of a coffee shop, or as we call them cafes. It wasn't our usual cafe, in fact this one originated from New York I think. But we figured we might as well try it. It was called 'Fill me up coffee shop.' Sounded decent enough, so I swung open the double doors and entered the creamed coloured cafe. We took a seat by the window.

"So what do you want to order?" Marie asked and took a look at the black bored bolted to the wall above the cash register.

"I think I'm good with just a hot chocolate." I told her simply and Marie nodded. She got up to go order our food and drinks. Meanwhile, I stared blankly out the window and rested my gaze on the busy streets.

_My life isn't dull. I have plenty excitement in my life. I'm on the road to a great career, I don't need no spa. Marie is just being unreasonable...but she's pretty much the only friend I have. I won't be in Paris for that much longer, unless I get assigned to a restaurant in Paris or France. A year at most. _

"Here you go." Marie came back with two hot chocolates and one hot cinnamon bun. It was September and already starting to get chilli. And I hate the cold.

"Thanks." I smiled and gave a slight nod of my head in thanks. I wrapped my hands around the warm cup and took a sip. The cocoa burned my tongue a little but it felt nice, and the whip topping tasted good as I licked it off my upper lip.

"So, Nicole." Marie began with a devilish look in her eyes, "Tell me some good gossip."

"Gossip?" I questioned and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're in college."

"Culinary school." I corrected her before Marie continued.

"Is there a certain someone you have your eye on." Marie grinned evilly, practically begging for the information.

"No, not really." I shrugged and pretended that it didn't bother me. It was true though, no one at my school interested me or was interested in me. My love life is pretty much at zero right now.

"Good, cause I have the perfect guy for you." Marie winked and smiled. Her blonde hair swayed back and forth every time her head moved.

"Marie, you don't have to."

"Nonsense!" Marie insisted though she always does this. I can't count how many times Marie thought she had the perfect guy for me and set me up on a blind date, "It's time you get you game back. You're what? 17? And how many boyfriends have you had since high school? None!"

"I like to focus on my career more than boys." I told her flatly.

"His name is Ray. He likes sports, he's tall and loves good food." Marie began to describe Ray for me, but I only half listened. I couldn't deal with this right now. I didn't want to. Ray did not sound like the 'perfect' guy for me. Sure I like tall and it be great if they like good food. But I hate sports, I suck at them and want nothing to do with them.

"Marie..." I interrupted her so I could tell her to stop. But she didn't listen, I don't even think she heard me cause Marie just kept talking.

"So I set you up for Friday night at Angelo's. He'll meet you there at six." Marie told me before taking one last bite of her cinnamon bun and wiping her fingers on a napkin, "Sounds good?"

I sighed, "Yeah, sounds good."

"Great." Marie smiled before glancing at the wall clock, "I gotta run, but I'll see ya later." Marie waved goodbye to me then walked out the doors. Now I sat alone in this coffee shop, slowly sipping my now lukewarm beverage. I didn't mind, since the cup was almost empty. But once again, I slowly drifted off into my thoughts.

_Ray. Is that short for anything?Ramon maybe. That's such a french name. Rrrrramon! _At this point I let of a small laugh. Sometimes I can't believe what I think about. _Who knows, I might as well give this guy a chance. It's not like my life will change within the next few months. All I do anyway is study. This will be a nice change I guess. Maybe Marie is right. Maybe my life is a little dull. Maybe I do need a little excitement. I can't keep waiting around for something to happen. My life is pretty set, I can see my future crystal clear, that is if nothing goes wrong. But it's not like my life will change if I go on a little date. Who knows, maybe in the next few months. I'll meet the love of my life. _

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this probably isn't what you expected. For those of you who've read my missing piece series, then you already kinda know who Nicole is. For those of you who haven't, then here enters the other main character! So...yup. Please review and thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter. ^J^<strong>


	4. Chapter 2

_Leo _

I ran on the rooftops of New York, still in the city. I was heading to the other side, to the opposite boarder. It's the closet to Japan, so I thought I might as well. I hated leaving. I didn't want to leave my family, my friends. I couldn't just leave them behind, but I had to. This voice that I keep hearing, it's slowly taking away my sanity. Creeping it's way into my brain and sending chills down my spin. I don't know why I'm hearing this voice. It suddenly appeared one day when I was sparing with Donnie. It over powered me and got my anger rising. And I hurt him. I hurt my brother.

I had to wipe away a few tears from my eyes with the back of my hand. That was the last thing I wanted to do. As soon as I hurt Donnie, I knew I had to leave. I wasn't safe to be around anymore. My temper was worst then Raph's, and it's all because of Karai.

Karai, I can't get her out of my head. Every time I look at her my heart races in my chest, my palms get sweaty and my mouth dry. I feel like I need her to breath, I feel like my heart shatters. I know I can't have her, I know she's like my sister. I know it's wrong. But I can't help it. If only I could chose who I fall in love with. That would make life so much easier and a lot less painful. If only I could control my emotions. I mean, the only reason why I get so angry is because of Karai. And when she laughed at me when I fell while fighting Donnie, I snapped. And that's when the voice came back.

I wasn't so angry that I would kick Donnie in the back of the knee. But the voice made me. It took advantage of my anger and used it against me. And then, I did it. I wounded my brother. I hurt my family. And if leaving in the price I have to pay for their safety...then so be it. I rather die then to see my brothers hurt. And I hurt them. So I left and one day I'll return. When I learned to control my heart. When it's fixed, then I'll go back. But right now, my family doesn't need me. They don't need this Leo. The Leo who is aggressive, angry and clouded. This Leo, is not good enough.

I leaped over rooftops all night, never slowing down. I had so much built up energy, so much anger. Anger towards myself, towards the world, towards life. And now I was letting it all out. Each jump I used more force, each leap I cut through the air more quickly. Tears of anger and sorrow streamed down my face as I got further and further away from my home. My family.

It took me two days to travel all the way across New York. I never rested. Night and Day I soared on the rooftops. Now I was exhausted. I needed to rest. Night had fallen once again, so I decided to take shelter before leaving the country. So I found an abandoned warehouse and climbed through a window.

The room was dark and the air cold. Dust floated around the empty room, causing me to sneeze. From the dim lights of the street lamps outside, I could just barely make out what was in the room. Only a few crates and boxes laid scattered up against the walls. Giant post connected to the floor supported the ceiling and cobwebs hung from every corner. It wasn't the ideal place to stay, but it was something.

I reached into my shoulder bag and took out a blanket. I didn't want to sleep on the concrete floor, so I tore apart the wooden crates and made myself my own pallet. It wasn't the ideal surface to sleep on, but it was better then the damp floor.

I laid my head on the hard wood surface and wrapped myself up in my woollen blanket. _At least this is warm._ I thought to myself as I rested my eyes. Lazily closing them shut as darkness began to pull me into a deep sleep.

**Where you running to Leo?** The voice called out to me and my eyes shot open. I hadn't slept even for a minute before the voice appeared. Surely it wouldn't follow me all the way to Japan. Then again, I've been told that it's all in my head.

I didn't give a response. I just rolled over on my 'bed' and closed my eyes again, praying that the voice would go away.

**Hello? I'm talking to you. **It continued. I sighed, knowing I couldn't get out of this conversation.

"What if I don't want to talk to you?" I countered back, eyes still shut tightly.

**Well that would just be rude. **

I scoffed a laugh.

**Why you running away? Being a coward are we?**

At those words, I snapped, "A coward?! I'm being anything but a coward! You think I _want_ to leave?! You think I'm _happy _to leave my family behind?! I'm doing this for them! If that makes me a coward, then so be it. I just want to protect them, protect them from you!"

**From me?** The voice pretended to sound innocent then grew more serious, **Oh Leo...haven't you learned? You can't run from me. You're not protecting anyone. **

"No!" I screamed. I refused to believe what the voice was saying. Her wrathful tone sickened me. I was doing the right thing. I'm not doing this for nothing. _You're doing this for your brothers Leo._ I told myself.

**Aw, for your brothers? Are you sure about that? Are you doing this for your brothers or for yourself? **

I stayed silent.

**That's what I thought. You're doing this for your own good will. You want to get your mind off of that girl. You want to forget all about her since you can't control your feelings. You showed weakness, you let yourself fall in love. **

"Stop it!" I shouted and threw my hands on my head, trying to block out the sound. This couldn't be true! I wasn't being selfish! I'm not weak!

**And mostly, you're doing this because you feel guilty. **The voice let out a pleasured laugh, **You feel guilty for what you did to your brother. Your poor younger brother, who's been through so much. He's had his heart broken numerous of times, shattered to pieces. Oh and what was it? You hurt your brother...that got tortured. **

I flinched at those words. No matter where I went, I got constant reminders of Donnie tortured. I still fell guilty about it. I should of protected him better. I shouldn't have let him go after Taylor that night. But if I didn't, Taylor who have gotten captured and tortured by Shredder. And we would never know about it. And I knew if that happened, Donnie would never forgive himself.

**Did I hit a nerve there fearless leader? Huh...what a weird nickname. You're not fearless. You're worthless. You failed your brothers. You're running away out of guilt. You can't handle the problems of the world. You're weak. **

I felt hot tears begin to swell up in my eyes and threaten to come pouring out. I can't cry, not now. Not when the voice is talking about how weak I am. That's my worst fear. Being worthless, failing as a leader. I couldn't help but wonder if I'm letting the team down by running? Do I really run from my problems?

_Stop thinking about that Leo. This is just what 'she' wants. This is just what the voice wants. Don't give her that pleasure. Don't be weak. _

**But you are weak. **

Dang it! I forget that the voice could read thoughts. What is this mysterious voice I hear? Whatever it is, I need to keep it far away from my family.

I was about to reply, but the voice vanished at the sound of another voice.

"This is the place known as the place where we're suppose to pick up the weapons known as the weapons we're suppose to pick up."

_The Krang! _The thought screamed inside my head as I stood up with a jolt. I needed to find a place to hide, and quickly. I could hear the clank of krang feet against the cemented floor. They were approaching fast. With quick thinking, I hid inside one of the empty crates.

"Krang, what was that noise known as mysterious?" One krang bot asked another.

_Dang! They heard me! _I thought to myself as I tried to make out how many krang bots were hear. Apparently this is one of the krang warehouses. I counted about five bots from which I could see through the slight cracks of the crate.

"The noise known as mysterious came from the direction of that way." The krang spoke and pointed it's metallic finger in my direction.

Two krang bots started to cautiously approach my crate. I knew I had to act fast or I was going to be krang food. So I changed my position from laying sideways to crouching on my feet. I was getting ready to burst out of this thing once the krang got nearer. And soon enough, they did. One was about to lift the lid off my crate, but I jumped up before he could.

I burst out of that crate and immediately took out my katanas. I swung them both in opposite directions and stabbing each droid in the head. The krang bots sparked before collapsing and the krang went running. The remaining krang bots took out their blaster guns and aimed them at me. Pink lasers started illuminating the room.

I swiftly dodged each shot, inching my way closer to each bot. Every time I would get near one, I'd slice through it with my trusty swords. I couldn't help but grin as I fought my way through the bots, picking them off one by one. It felt good to destroy something. To get rid of all my built up anger and take it out on my enemy. To upper cut them, knocking off their heads. To kick their legs from underneath them, to kick them in the back of their knee.

I froze. I could almost picture myself back in the dojo, blind with rage as I kicked Donnie in the knee. His cry of pain echoed in my ears. I did that. A big brother should not hurt their younger brothers, he needs to protect them. I did the opposite of that.

Suddenly a sharp, burning pain crossed my upper arm. I dropped one of my katanas and grabbed my bicep. I knew right away that I got hit with a krang gun. I glanced up from my arm and glared at the krang. I picked up my sword and drove it straight through the krang. Not the robot body, not the head, but the actual krang.

My eyes widen as I heard it's dying shriek. To me, it almost sounded like a cry for help. Like all of a sudden, it wasn't an enemy that was trying to destroy me and my brothers, but an actual creature. A creature with a caring heart, with emotions. A creature that wanted to live. I had to look away when I pulled out my katana from the krang body, for I knew it was pierced with blood. The krang. They are simple creatures. They bleed. Just like everyone else. We bleed.

I let go of my katanas. I heard the steel clank against the floor. I didn't dare look in the direction of the dead krang. Never before had I actually killed a krang or anything. Seriously injure, sure. I can do that no problem. But I never kill. It's against everything I've learned as a ninja. You never kill because we always give the enemy to do what's right. But now, that krang can't. I had killed it.

I dropped to my knees, knowing what I did was wrong. Though I tried to convince myself other wise. _What's one less krang in the world? It's not like that specific krang would change anything right? Besides, their the enemy that are trying to destroy my family. I'm protecting them by killing that krang. _No matter how hard I tried, or how hard I wanted to believe myself, I didn't.

I covered my face with my hands. There was no hiding my shame. I'm nothing now, I _am _worthless. I'm a killer. And it's all because I fell in love with Karai. She was the one who drove me so crazy I began hearing voices. She's the one who caused me to run. I wasn't able to control myself anymore. It's because of her that this happened to me. That as of now, I am a monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...yup. Not much to say here other than I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review! ^J^<strong>


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Nicole_

It's been two days since Marie told me her offer. And I've been thinking about it ever since. I didn't want to run a spa with her, though Marie is my only friend here in Paris. I don't want to disappoint her. But I can't just give up my entire life. I've worked hard building this path for my life and paid good money to get into this culinary school. I can't just leave that all behind for some small business. I know that I should say no, but how do I word it? I have no clue.

"Bonjour Mme. Babin." I greeted the bakery owner in french, since that is the dominant language here in Paris. As soon as I walked into the bakery, I smelt the delicious scent of fresh baked cookies and croissants. This is probably my favourite part of the day, when I'm returning home from a long day at my school and I'm met with mouthwatering smells. It reminds me of why I'm doing this, I want to be a pastry chef after all.

"Nicole, hello!" Mme. Babin returned the greeting and waved her hands frantically in the air as she came rushing over me. Mme. Babin is a rather short woman, I'm a few inches taller than her, so I often have to look down when speaking with her, "I have something to ask you."

"Sure, go ahead." I told her while setting my bag down on a chair. The wall of the room was lined with tables for customers to come a sit and down while enjoying their Mme. Babin special treat.

"Well, I'm going on a trip to Germany in a couple of days. I was wondering if you could watch the shop for me while I'm away." Mme. Babin wondered with big pleading eyes. I couldn't say no to her, no matter how much I already have on my plate.

"Sure, no problem." I shrugged casually, pretending like it was no bit deal. I'm sure I would be able to handle it.

"Are you sure, it's not to much is it?"

"It's no trouble at all." I assured her. After a moment or two longer of small talk, we finally parted ways and I walked up to my apartment. I was greeted once again by a happy jumpy dog who followed me all the way to the bathroom. As Toby followed me in, I closed the door and he circled my feet. I looked at my reflection in the mirror above the sink. I pulled my hair back in a low ponytail and held it there for a moment as I heavily sighed. As I showed by distress, Toby whined.

"Oh Toby...what am I going to do?" I chuckled slightly. I often ask this question to my dog, though I never get a response. It seems a little sad that the only person in my life who will listen to me is my dog.

Toby tilted his head sideways in an 'I don't know' kind of look. It was as if he understood what I was saying. I sat down on the toilet cover and placed elbows on my knees while placing my chin in the palm of my hands. I stared Toby straight in the eyes, admiring their small brown glow. I smile slightly before glancing up at the wall clock. It was 6pm on a Friday night, my date was at seven.

I decided to hop in the shower to get all cleaned up. About fifteen minutes later, I got out and sat on the edge of the tub. Still in my towel, I grabbed my blow dryer and dried my hair. Next I took some lotion and rubbed in on my legs. This whole time, Toby was napping on the rug. He likes to do that, to fall asleep to the rhythm on the falling water coming from the shower. I smiled before getting up and walking out. The click on the door woke up my dog and he excitedly followed me out and to my room. There, I finished getting ready. I wore a red top that falls into a waterfall ruffle pattern. I also wore a short black skirt and sandals with black straps to finish it off. By time I was done, it was a quarter to seven and I decided to head out.

"Bye Toby." I scratched my dog behind the ears before getting up and leaving, "Wish me good luck." Those were my final words before I left my apartment behind and headed down the steps. With a friendly hello to Mme. Babin, I walked out the bakery's doors and the little brass bell jingled as I did so.

The restaurant I was meeting this Ray guy was only a few blocks away from where I live. So I didn't have too far of a walk. I would have taken my car, but I don't have one. My culinary school is only about a ten minute walk from my apartment, so when I first came to Paris a few months ago, I did really see a need to get a car. Everything is kinda local around here.

I soon made it to Angelo's, the restaurant I was going too, and walked in the doors. This would be my first blind date...ever. So I'm not exactly sure how to act or what to say. I tried to swallow the nervous lump rising in the back of my throat and decided to leave this in the hands of fate.

"Hi, I'm here under a reservation for Ray Monière." I told the lady standing at the podium thingy. When she spoke, she had a very thick French accent.

"Right this way." She told me and lead me to the specific table right in the centre of the room. As I walked, I looked around the restaurant. It was dimly lit with beautiful elegant lights that hang from the ceiling. Along the walls of the restaurant, there's booths for larger groups of people and along the centre is actual tables. The burgundy coloured walls are decorated with paintings of flowers, sunsets and other scenery. It was quite beautiful.

When I got to the table, Ray was already waiting for me. He's tall, even sitting down and his cheek lining has stubble on it. He has a beginning moustache growing on his face and his arms are very well built. He has very bushy eyebrows and a square jaw line. His grey muscle shirt showed off his well, muscles. One word to describe my first impression of him: Macho.

"Hi, Ray?" I did the usual greeting for people who've just met and took my seat. I brushed out my skirt before looking up at the man sitting across from me.

"Yes, Nicole hi." His voice is deep and raspy, just how I imagined it, "How are you?"

"I'm good...you?"

"Well I'm hungry, that's for sure." Ray let out an almost staged laugh. I giggled along with him so I wouldn't appear as rude. At that moment, we simultaneously picked up the red menu with gold letters on it and opened them up.

"Everything looks so good." I commented as I pretended to read the menu. Honestly, I lost my appetite due to how nervous I was. So I'd probably just order something small.

"You can say that again. What looks good to you?" He wondered and glanced up from his menu. I raised mine a little higher to make it look like I was having a hard time deciding.

"I think I'm gonna have the..." I took a moment to actually look over the menu, "The Quiche Lorraine with a lemon ice tea."

"No wine?" Ray looked at me suspiciously but I simply shook my head and told him that I don't drink wine, "Alright then. Waiter!" Ray called and a waiter wearing a Tux came rushing cover. Ray told him my order and what he wanted, which was Ratatouille.

The waiter quickly scribbled down our order and rushed off to the kitchen. That's when our conversation continued.

"So Nicole...I hear your training to be a chef?"

"Yeah, a pastry chef." I confirmed with a nod of my head.

"Oh that's cool. You know, I love a girl who can cook." Ray winked at me and grinned. I shifted my eyes uncomfortably for a moment before quickly changing the subject.

"So, what do you do?"

"I'm working my way to be a professional athlete." He told me with pride practically dripping out of his mouth. I had to try so hard not to roll my eyes.

"Oh cool." I lied, "So you're in college or something?"

"Yup." He nodded his head then silence fell over us. An awkward silence fell over us, I was never one to be a chatty person. So I didn't know how to forward our conversation, "So Marie told me that you two are opening a...spa? Together?"

"Oh, well it's not official yet. I dunno if I'm going too..." My voice trailed off as I spoke. I needed something to say, and I needed it fast, "So how do you know Marie?" Thankfully I thought of something.

Ray began explaining his back story to me and all that, but to be honest, I kinda zoned out. I already knew this guy wasn't exactly my 'type' as people say. I didn't want to be rude, but I couldn't wait till this date would be over. Thankfully, our food came.

We began eating and having small conversations from time to time. Each one seemed to start with 'how is your food?' or 'Are you enjoying it?' just basic stuff like that. Then it would sometimes lead into a deeper conversation about who knows what. All I wanted to do right now is get home to my dog.

"Well that what delicious." Ray said with a cheeky grin and pushed his plate away while leaning back in his seat.

"It certainly was." I agreed politely and smiled. The waiter came by with our bill and Ray, being the 'gentlemen' that he claims to be, insisted to pay for the meal. I thanked him for it before he and I walked out of the restaurant. The cool night air hit my face as soon as I walked out. The icy breeze felt nice against my warm skin. I closed my eyes for a split second to breath in and savour the sweet air. I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts.

"Do you need a drive home?" Ray asked and opened the passenger door to his dark green mustang.

"Oh, I only live a few blocks away." I shrugged off the offer politely but Ray urged on.

"I can drive you, it's dangerous to walk home at night."

A bullet of fear hit my stomach as I realized Ray was right. You could say I'm a paranoid person, so after some quick thinking I took him up on the offer. I slid myself in his car and Ray closed the door behind me. He cheerfully walked to the other side and got in the driver's seat. With a flick of his keys, the engine roared and he started to drive me home.

"I live right here." I pointed out the bakery with the apartment building attached. The ride was only two or three minutes...of silence.

"Alright, I'll walk you to your door." Ray smiled and unfastened his seat belt.

I was going to protest, but over time I've learned Ray wouldn't listen. So I remained silent as I unlocked the bakery's doors. When I started working here, Mme. Babin gave me a spare set of keys for when I need to take care of the bakery myself. And now I'll be completely running it for the next few months while she's away.

"Nice place, is this yours?" Ray wondered and looked around the homely bakery.

"No, I just work here. But I'll be running it while the owner's away." I told him and started to walk up the steps. This is where I thought Ray and I would part ways but no. Ray continued to follow me up to my apartment. I began to get a weird feeling inside my stomach.

"Which apartment is yours?" Ray glanced around the hallway as he spoke. I walked a little ways down the hall before stopping at my place.

"Right here." I gave a sure nod of my head. I searched through my hand bag for my keys and fumbled them out. I turned around and faced Ray before unlocking my door, "I guess this is goodbye. Thanks for tonight, I had fun." I didn't completely lie.

"Who says the fun is over?" Ray got this wicked smile upon his face and took a step closer to me, pinning me against the door. I got a fair idea of what he was doing, and I wasn't liking it. I'm not one to jump to conclusions, so I decided to wait and see his next move.

"Ray...what are you-" I began to ask but he interrupted me.

"Why don't you unlock your place and let me in?" Ray grinned maliciously and licked his lips. His eyes were glazed with hunger.

I wasn't about to let this happen. I barely know this guy, but he seemed so nice at first. I was too quick to judge and now I knew that I had to fight back. I'm not very strong but I do know how to defend myself at times. So I put on an evil grin and pretended to play along.

"Okay." I smiled and adjusted the grip of my keys. I turned around to face and unlocked my door, but I didn't open it. With a tight grip and quick movement, I sung myself around and slashed my key through the air. I heard a shriek of pain and seen that I had cut Ray across the face. I turned the nob of the door and ran inside.

"You little b-" Ray began to shout but I didn't catch the rest of his sentence for I had slammed the door in his face.

I slid my body to the ground and pressed my knees close to my chest. I rested my head on my knees as I tried to slow my breathing. I heard a faint jingle and pounding footsteps come running towards me. I knew Toby was coming. He skidded to a halt when he saw me upset. Toby tends to do that, change his mood with mine. So with a whimper, he slugged towards me on four paws and rested his head on my feet. His body thunked against the hardwood floor as he laid down. Toby let out a soft whimper.

I raised my head and smiled weakly at Toby. His sad brown eyes could make anyone smile.

"Oh Toby, what am I going to do?" I asked him and scratched his head. The mixture of brown and white fur scruffing together. I wouldn't trade Toby for any dog in the world.

Toby barked happily as if he could actually answer me. I wish I understood the language of dogs, so then I could actually talk to Toby and understand what he was saying. But sometimes, I'm glad that he doesn't talk, cause sometimes I just need someone to listen.

"The date went horrible, thanks for asking." I joked around a bit sarcastically. I began to explain my date to Toby, I walked through step by step of how it went. Everything seemed fine until what just recently happened, "I guess some people just give the wrong impressions." I finished off my explanation to my beagle After thinking about it more for a moment longer, I decided it would just be best to forget this night ever happened and go to bed. And that's just what I did. Hopefully, it can be erased from my memory.

_This will be a story to tell Marie. _I thought to myself as I laid awake in my bed with Toby and the foot of it. I stared up at my blank with ceiling and then gazed around my dark blue room. I wasn't the one who painted it, but I decided to keep my room this colour. After all, blue is my favourite.

I suppressed a heavy sigh and rolled over. All I want right now is for sleep to come to me. I don't have school tomorrow, so that's a good thing. But I do need to watch the bakery, so I pushed all thoughts to the back of my head and closed my eyes. Thankfully, I was able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a little late, but happy holidays everyone! Well, I hope you all enjoyed yet another chapter in Nicole's point of view, and I'll start working on posting the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and please review! Thanks. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Leo_

I was hidden in the shadows, if anyone could see me, only the white of my eyes would be visible. I was in full ninja mode. I knew I had to get on that ferry boat. It was my ticket out of New York, but that's just my problem. I don't have a ticket. I knew I couldn't buy one or show my face. I needed to wait until everyone docked the boat until I could sneak on. And I knew it would be while.

I stayed crouched on the windowsill for an hour, the hanging roof of the warehouse provided shade and invisibility. Finally, when that last person got on the ship, I made my move. I jumped down and landed with a soft thud, then hide behind a near by dumpster. The day's air was cool and crisp, the sky covered with light gray clouds and dim sun rays peaking through. I don't often get to see New York during the day, but I needed to get on that ship so I could leave.

I glanced from side to side then flipped over the dumpster. I crept over to the nearest telephone pole and climbed my way up using metal rods that stuck out of it. Near the top it was much windier, my mask blew in the wind. I used the telephone poles to get closer to the ship. It was already on it's way out to the ocean, so I had to act fast. When I jumped from one pole to another and landed on the last one, I leaped off and soared through the sky, free falling to the ground.

I took in a sharp breath. Not many people know this about me, but I hate falling. Not the simple trip and fall, but falling from high places. I'm not scared of heights, no, it's the rush. The feeling you get when you fall, the fear that stabs your stomach. The wind that whips against your face. The thoughts that run through your mind and for a brief second you believe you're going to die. I had once jumped off TCRI while it exploded, in attempt to save my brothers. And for once in a long time, I showed fear. I knew that we had failed the mission, that I had failed. That I was going to die. I thought that for the longest time, cause when you fall, it last much longer than reality. I thought that I was going to die, until Raph caught me. But ever since then, I fear falling.

I took a deep breath and went head first into the water, diving into it. My face stung a little from the impact, but I pushed the pain in the back of my mind and concentrated on swimming. As I swam, I closed my eyes for a moment and savoured the feeling of the flow of water on my face. It was cool and calming. The water was icy cold since it's autumn, but felt nice against my skin. I reopened my eyes a moment later and realized that I had come closer to the ship than I realized. So I made my way around to the sides and climbed up using metal spikes Donnie created to help us climb walls better. They strap around your hand like wrist band. Careful to not poke any holes in the boat, I climbed to the top and peered over the side. No one was on deck, probably all in the restaurant eating supper. So and flipped over the railing, dripping wet.

I quickly scanned my surroundings looking for a place to hide. I couldn't stay out here in the open where I could be seen. I figured at the very last floor of the boat would be best. So I ran down the stairs and ducked at the occasional window until I got inside the ship. The first level inside the ship was all the activity rooms. Like the restaurant, bar, bowling ally, dance room, game room, things like that. The next floor was all the dormitories and rooms that people could sleep in for however long they stayed on this ship. And finally the third and last floor was the extra rooms for staff only. Like the engine room and storage rooms, which is exactly where I'm going.

I crouched down on one knee by the second storage room. I figured they would use up the stuff in the first storage room first, so I went to the second one. I pulled out my T-phone from my soaking wet shoulder bag, luckily Donnie made sure out T-phones were waterproof. I held up my phone to the digital lock and waited for my phone to scan in, now I'm glad that Donnie made an app for this. Without it, I would be toast.

I smiled slightly and chuckled a bit. Toast. It always reminds me of the time, well many times, I set the toaster on fire. Before I left the lair, a few weeks or months ago, I set the toaster on fire attempting to make breakfast for my family. It didn't end well and the toaster ended up smashing in two, but that was Mikey's fault.

My thoughts got interrupted by a small pinging noise. I glanced down and my T-phone finished scanning the lock and the combination appeared on the screen. I smiled in satisfaction and typed in the code _9963. _After a short paused, the door clicked and I pushed it open. The code had worked and I was home free.

I walked in the rather small storage room. It was filled with boxes, toilet paper, soap, just your basic needs. No food though, that's probably in the refrigerated room a few doors down. I closed the heavy metal door behind me and slid myself to the floor, finally able to relax. I set my shoulder bag on the ground and emptied it out so everything could dry out. I looked at everything I had. A few apples, water, a blanket, compass, and a picture of my brothers.

I smiled weakly and picked up the picture. It was a bit blurry now and the ink was running down the photo since it got wet. But the picture was still visible. Raph was standing at the end, arms folded across his chest, not smiling. Classic Raph. Donnie was at the other end. He was smiling shyly. Also classic Donnie. He was never one to jump at the chance to get in front of a camera, he's a bit camera shy. But when he smiles, he always shows his missing tooth. Then there's Mikey. He's in the middle of the two with his arms around their shoulders. As always, smiling brightly. I could swear that Mikey can brighten up any day with his smile.

_I wonder what my brothers are doing now._ I began to think to myself. _I wonder if their doing okay without me..._

I knew that I really didn't have to worry, but as the eldest brother, I always do._ Donnie probably has everything under control. He's calm, collect, smart and strategic. He knows how to solve almost any problem. I know I can count on him. He's the brother I always turn too for help, when I need to solve a problem or fix something that is broken. But then again...Donnie's been acting weird lately, ever since he got his memory back. He's been scared, jumpy and more serious._

_If Donnie doesn't have everything under control, then maybe Raph will. While he is my younger brother, he's a better fighter, so he'll be able to protect them for sure. But what about his tempter? That's Raph's weakness, and that's why I have doubts in his leadership. Last time he took charge, Mikey got hurt. Hopefully that won't happen again. _

_I know I can't count on Mikey for being serious, but I can count on him to keep the mood light. Mikey, my baby brother, the one who's always wearing a smile on his face. He will for sure keep things light, and won't let the other two worry so much. Mikey is very reliable when you need him to be. You can trust him with any secret, though he can't keep his own. Well, not that I know of. _

_Maybe I don't need to rely on just one brother. Maybe they'll finally work as a team. It be ironic though, as soon as I leave they start working as a team. Raph, the second born leader and protector. He's bound to keep the family safe. Donnie, The genius and calm one. He'll keep everyone at bay in the toughest of situations. Mikey, the free spirited and loyal one. He definitely will keep everyone on the positive side. Yeah. There's no need to worry. _

A low grumble of my stomach snapped me out of my thoughts and I put the picture back down safely on the floor. Only now I realized how hungry I actually was and pains of hunger seemed to prick at my stomach every time I moved. I knew I had to get some food soon.

I picked up my T-phone and glanced at the time. Turns out I've been sitting here thinking for quite a while and it's now 1:47am. No wonder I was so hungry. I've thought about eating the apples, but it be smarter if I saved them for later, when I go on foot to Japan. I plan to get off at Paris in about three weeks when the ship docks there. Well, near there. So my only other option was to steal so food from the kitchen.

_Stealing is wrong Leonardo._

Sensei's words rung through my head. He use to say that all the time to us as children. Splinter never stole. He always left money at the stores when he snuck in at night. Unseen by any hidden cameras. With quick motions and ninja stealth, Sensei would be gone and back in less than an hour. I know this cause I use to secretly stay awake until our father would come home. I was always so relieved when he did. He always came back.

And that's just what I'm going to do. I'm going to come back to my family one day. No matter how long it takes. I'm going to return as my old self. I will fight against my feelings and I will learn to control myself better. And better yet, I won't here any voices in my head anymore.

Another grumble erupted deep within my stomach. I shook away my thoughts and grabbed a few coins that I found in my bag. Just like my father, I wasn't going to steal. I will pay for my food, just like any other human. So I picked up a few coins I had hidden in pockets of my shoulder bag and ever so slightly pushed opened a door, just a crack.

When I made sure it was clear, I quickly sneaked out and plastered myself against the cold wall. A shiver ran down my spin by the sudden change of temperature. I took a gulp of cold, salty air before continuing sneaking down the hall. I flipped up the staircase and quietly crept up the second case of stairs. Finally I came to the top floor inside the ship. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

With a quick scan of the rather large hall, I found a arrow shaped sigh saying 'restaurant'. I gave a nod of satisfaction and ran a short distance across the hall.

"Locked." I mumbled to myself though I can't say it was a surprise. I was counting on this, but what I wasn't counting on was that it's a padlock, not digital. It was kind of a lucky break since I can't so easily pick a digital lock, but a padlock is no problem. I got out two paper clips that I stuck in my foot wrapping from earlier in the storage room. I unbent the clips and began working my way into the kitchen.

It took me about five minutes before I got the lock undone. I had to be extra careful to not break the lock, since I would have to put it back on afterwards. When I did eventually get it off unharmed, I allowed myself smile in satisfaction. I stuck the lock in my belt pocket and pushed the two wood and glass doors open.

The restaurant was big, with dark oak tables. All the tables were round and the centre pieces were three thick white candles. There must have been at least fifty or more tables in here, each with five or more padded seats. The walls were a deep red with gold trimming on the floor, near the ceiling and around every window. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, sparkling under every glimpse of moonlight they manage to filter. In the very back of the restaurant was the bar and grill. Next to the bar was a long hallway where the washrooms are. On the other side of the hallway and to the right of the bar, was a silver door. The kitchen.

Leaping on tables, I quickly and swiftly made my way to the tall silver door. Of course, it was locked. It should be no problem getting in the kitchen since it's another padlock. I immediately began to pick it. Three minutes past with me wiggling around my paper clips in the key hole before I heard a click. I stuffed yet another lock in my belt pocket and was about to push open the door, but then I heard a voice.

"Hey, is anyone in here?!" A hall security guard called from outside the restaurant doors. I froze at the sound of his voice and with one jump from a table, I leaped up and hid on top of the bar and grill. I managed to hide myself before the beam of light from the guards flash light scanned to where I was standing. When it passed by the bar, it stopped.

I forced myself to take nice, long, deep breaths to try and steady my racing heart. I kept praying in my head that the beam of light wouldn't land on me. To come all the way, just to get caught. I didn't want to be discovered after not even spending one night on this ship.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I don't know if I was a little too relaxed, but my foot slipped and some shingles from the sign I was resting on came loose. Immediately the flash light came to where a few shingles fell and the security guard came inside the restaurant.

"Whoever's in here, show yourself!" He shouted with his deep crackly voice. I smiled wickedly when I thought of a plan. I grasped a shingle that managed to not fall off and I chucked it across the room. It knocked over some candles and the guard went running in that direction. This was my chance to move. With full ninja stealth, I jumped down from the ledge I was perked upon and landed silently. I pushed open the silver door and gently guided it shut when I was on the other side. I didn't want it to swing back and forth then catch the guard's attention.

As I turned back around, my eyes gazed upon the biggest kitchen I've ever seen. It huge, spacy and almost everything was made of stainless steal. A bunch of knives hung from one wall and pans on the other. There was about five ovens and ten sinks around the room. Also one wood stove oven. Finally, in the back corner I located the fridge. Well, it was more like a really cold room full of food. I think it's what Mikey calls a food storage room or something.

I clicked open the handle and pushed the door inwards, careful so it doesn't close behind me. From there, I started to search for food. The room was dark, and cold. Very cold. Three seconds into it and I can already see the clouds of my frosty breath every time I exhale. I have to rub my arms to keep warm. Donnie told us before that we can't stay in cold places for too long because while, we are warm blooded like humans we are still turtles, so we get colder faster.

"Get in, get out." I whisper to myself as I continue to swish my head from side to side. I don't need much, just something for the next day or two. I have a feeling that I'll be coming here a lot for the next three weeks.

When I'm about halfway through, I pause in my tracks. I know I only have a little amount of time before the security guard comes searching for me, so I take some food off the selves from where I am. I don't see what I grab, I just take it and run. I could hear the faint footsteps of the beefy guard, but I couldn't tell if he was in the kitchen or not. So when I got to the end of the freezer, I paused to take a look around the kitchen. Right at the door, I could see the top of the guard's head through the circular glass window.

I tucked the food grasped in my arms closer to my chest and did a forward roll to hide behind the counter. I press my back up against it and slow my breathing. The guard is now in the kitchen waving his little flash light around. It skims right over my head and I let out a breath of relief once it passes me. I quickly tense up again when I realize that I left the freezer door open. I want to face palm myself, but the food in my arms are stopping me from doing so.

I shift the cans in my arms so I have a free hand. I reached into my belt and pulled out the coins I brought. After coming all this way, there's no way I'm going to steal this food now. So I slide my hand up and place the money on the counter top and wait for the right time to move. It's not long before the security guard sees the fridge room open and goes in. This is my time to escape.

I jump up from were I'm sitting and dash for the door. I'm clumsy as I do so and I dropped one of the many cans in my arms. It begins to roll on the floor and the guard's muffled voice from the frosty room starts yelling.

"Hey! Who's out there?!"

_Man, can't I catch a break?_ I think to myself and continue to run. I leave the can there, I had no time to pick it up. so I didn't bother.

I quickly run out of the kitchen, back into the restaurant. I can feel the guard hot on my tail, even though in the dim light of the moon, he wouldn't be able to see me very well. I squint my eyes to see the path ahead of me. It looks like I'm home free to the door. But to make sure, I reach into my belt once again and grab the egg.

I ram my should into the door and they flew open. While I'm still in the air from my jump, I turn around and face the guard that's taken aback in shock. I give him a sly smile before I throw my smoke bomb on the ground and a cloud of purple smoke explodes from the egg shell. And just like that, I'm gone. The last thing I see before disappearing in the security guard's shocked face.

I slump against the storage room's door and I let the food I collect fall and scatter against the floor. I can feel exhaustion weighing down on my eyes and I rub my temples in attempt to stop the on coming head ache. I wipe my eyes with the heal of my hand and try to wipe the tiredness away. I should be storing away the food I bought, but I just don't have the energy. I couldn't help it when I shut my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

I found myself standing in darkness. Nothing but a black rooms with walls that seem to go on for an eternity. Instantly I know I'm dreaming, and I know what's coming. The air around me gets chilled and a shiver runs down my spine. I don't know why, but for some reason, before this voice I keep hearing is about to talk to me, it gets super cold. A sign I have come to recognize after many visits.

**Hello Leonardo.**

"H-hi." I managed to stutter out. I could feel every word coming out of my mouth getting caught in my throat. Every breath was slowly becoming a struggle for me. I tried not to let myself shake out of fear, a talent I had managed to develop. I don't like showing fear, especially not in front of my brothers. My family. Splinter always told me that fear is not a weakness. I don't see his point. In my eyes, fear is my weakness.

**Nervous much? **

I let out a nervous laugh, shrugging my shoulders slightly. This wasn't the first time I spoke with this voice inside a dream, but I never got use to it.

**Would you prefer to talk to a guy? **The voice paused then deepened it's voice. I don't know how, but it seems to be able to alter between a girl's and a guy's voice. **Is this better? **Now the voice was deep and crackly. Like the voice you hear in a horror movie echoing in the background, laughing slowly and taunting the traumatize people.

I closed my eyes and swallowed the lump of fear in the back of my throat. Then I spoke, "W-what do you want?"

**Nothing, just too...chat. **The voice inside my head replied, still using a man's voice.

"Chat." I laughed at the thought. This voice never wanted to just 'chat'. That I know for sure. He...or she...always wants something. Whenever it's for you to do something or just to mess with your head. It never comes just to chat. Never.

**What? Can't I come just to talk? To catch up with my friend Leo. **

"No, and I am _not_ your friend." I spat back rather bitterly. It's because of this voice that I left. It's because of this voice that I couldn't control my anger. It's because of this voice that I can't get over Karai. Normal Leo could have, I can push back and forget any emotion. But this voice kept reminding me, taunting me. It's because of this voice, that I had to leave my family behind.

I let out a sigh. My family. I miss them so much. I don't need the voice to remind me of how much I care about my family. I don't need this voice at all.

**What's wrong Leo? **Now back to the girl's voice, it teased me. Already knowing what's wrong, but pretending to be clueless, **What ya thinking about? **

"None of your concern." I replied through gritted teeth and clenched fist.

**Thinking about your brothers? How you left them? **

And just like that, she read my thoughts. Like always, this voice knows me better then I know myself.

"It's your fault..." I began but it interrupted me.

**My fault? Sure, blame it on me. Just like you always do, never taking responsibility.**

"What are you talking about?!" I nearly shouted, throwing my hands up then letting them drop to my sides, "I always take responsibility, I always stick up for my brothers when they did something wrong. I always got the blame! I made sure I did!"

**And why is that? **I could almost see the none existent figure grinning with evil pleasure.

"So they wouldn't get spanked by Sensei. I didn't want to see that. So I was there for them when the needed me." I replied with my head raised, showing that I had some confidence left.

**So you're always there for your brothers? That's a lie.**

I cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

**What about Donnie? You weren't there for him. **

"I'm always there for Donnie, and Raph and Mikey!" I countered, anger growing inside me.

**What about when April left? And Donnie locked himself in his lab for months. Where were you for that? You didn't get him out. **

"B-but I tried." I cut in before the female voice continued.

**It was Mikey who ended up getting Donnie out. Not you. You just stood by, saying he needed his space. You didn't force your way in and comfort your brother. You did****_ nothing! _**

Hot tears began to form in my eyes. This isn't true. I know I was there for Donnie. I had to be! I clenched my fist tighter, my knuckles turning white. The anger bubbling inside my stomach burned, ready to come out at any second.

**Then there's that time he lost his memory. What did you do then? Aren't you the one who let him go out in the first place? Then he got tortured, beaten to near death. And what did you do? You just stood by and let Taylor take care of it. You let the girl take care of ****_your _****brother. Once again you did ****_nothing!_**

The words stung in my ears and I let myself sink to my knees. I gripped my head with my hands, trying to block out the voice. But it rang in my ears and echoed around me just as loud and clear as ever.

"S-shut up!" I shouted at it. I kept denying what she said. I was there for Donnie, this isn't true. It can't be. I can't fail as a leader, not more then I already have.

**And when your other brothers were suffering through the wait, the wait for your precious brother to wake up, what did you do? Comfort them? No? Suffer in silence with them? No, not even that. You fought. Every chance you got, you would pick up a fight with Raph. Yell at him, and scare your youngest brother. You weren't there for them either. **

"That's...that's not true!" I denied once again what she was saying. Now I felt my hot tears run slowly down my face, dripping onto the pitch black floor.

**And when Donatello woke up. You never went to visit him for what? How many weeks? Months? You let him suffer through this alone, just because you were scared. Scared of what, Leonardo? Scared of what your brother looked like? Of all his scars and bruises? Broken bones, never to be healed. And why were you scared of those things? Because they were reminders? Reminders of that is was****_ your _****fault.**

"No!" I cried desperately and shut my eyes tightly, "Stop! Just...stop talking! It wasn't my fault! It wasn't!" Now I was full on sobbing. This voice just proved my point. Fear is weakness.

**Poor Leonardo. The great fearless leader can't handle truth. What about heart break? I know you know how it feels to get your heart broken. The fact that you can't have Karai drives you crazy, doesn't it? **

"Get...out...of my...head!" I screamed, taking in sharp breaths.

**Donnie has had his heart broken, twice. We already know that you didn't comfort him for one. What about the other? When Taylor broke his heart? Where were you? You weren't by his side, that's for sure. You weren't there to stop all of this. You weren't there for ****_him. _****Instead you begged and pleaded for Taylor to go in after him. The girl who broke his heart was suppose to comfort Donnie. I thought he was ****_your _****brother. **

I gripped my head tighter, not responding to a single word the voice had just said. I wanted to curl up in a little ball and just give up right here. I knew I couldn't take this much longer, I had to wake up.

**You can't hide from the truth, Leo. **The voice spat out my name like it was just lowly dirt beneath her feet. **Your brothers don't need you. You made the right choice by running away, like the little coward you are. That's your problem, when things get tough, you ****_never_**** pull through.**

"How?!" I looked up and shouted and the endless black sky, "How do you know all of this?! I never told you anything about my brothers, about Taylor, about my family!"

**Haven't I told you? I can see everything, be anywhere I want to. I can read your thoughts, feel what you feel, I know anything you know. I'm in the air you breath, the ground you walk on, and in the sea you swim in. I'm everywhere if I wanted to be. Like I said, you can't escape me. **

My heart sank as I felt the last piece break. Will I never get rid of this voice inside my head? Will I never be sane again? When did this thing take my sanity. Right now, it feels like I'll never get it back. My entire world shatters around me. As of now, I have no hope left.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! It's been a little while since I updated, this chapter took a while to edit. Anyway, it's here now! I hope you enjoyed it and please review! Thanks! ^J^<strong>


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Nicole_

"Thanks, come again." I smiled politely as the tourist left the bakery with a dozen of our cream puffs. It's been about a week since my date with Ray, and about a week since Mme. Babin left for her trip to Germany. So I've been taking care of her bakery, also while trying to keep up with my culinary school. I have a lot on my plate, but in the end I'm just thankful I'm fortunate enough to get to study cooking, in Paris.

Once the costumer left, I wiped my hands on my apron and grabbed the dish cloth from underneath the counter. I began to wipe off all the tables, humming a tune that just came randomly in my head. Then, I began thinking.

I imaged myself dancing to the same tune I was humming. I was with someone, but I don't know who. I could see his outline, as if a shadowed figure, but not his face. I didn't know who this mysterious person is, or why he's dancing with me. Just sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine a perfect world, with a perfect scene running through my head. But I know that I don't have time to day dream.

Just then I got snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a jingle. The bell above the door rang, informing me that there's a customer waiting.

"Welcome to-" I stopped mid sentence when I saw a short blonde girl with her hair up in a bun standing a few feet away, "Oh, hey Marie." I smiled and greeted my friend.

It was silent for a moment as Marie smiled back at me. She wore a nervous look upon her slightly chubby face and her shoulders were hugging her neck.

"So...I heard the date didn't go too well." Marie chuckled nervously and gave me an apologetic smile. I could see it in her eyes that she truly felt bad.

"It's okay." I shrugged it off like it was nothing and continued washing the table so I didn't have to look into Marie's big round eyes.

"No, it's not." Marie told me and walked closer. She now laid a hand on my shoulder and I stopped wiping the tables. This time I stood up and decided to look her straight in the eyes. I let myself give her a side smile, thinking of some way to convince her that I didn't blame her for what happened, "If I knew Ray was that kind of person, I would have never set you up with him."

This time I set my hands on her shoulders before speaking, "Marie, it's fine. You didn't know, it's not your fault."

"Thank you, Nicole. You're a great friend!" Marie claimed and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I didn't know if I should hug back or just accept it. I decided to wrap one arm around her.

"Um, no problem." I responded as we ended our hug. Once again I started to clean the tables.

"So..." Marie started talking again, rocking back and forth on her feet with her hands folded neatly behind her back, "I've heard what you did to him with your keys."

I couldn't help but give a somewhat sly smile and looked over my shoulder, "Oh really?" I questioned with a grin and a raised eye brow.

Seeing my content, Marie smiled, "Yeah! That was pretty ninja of you."

"Ninja?" The words I spoke was muffled by a laugh of disbelief, "Yeah, right."

"What do you mean?" Marie cocked her head to one side, confusion glowing off of her face.

"I think a ninja would be the last thing I'm likely to be."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I'm not that strong, or good at self defence. I don't like violence. I can't do flips, or use a weapon. Or-" I began listing off reasons my I'm not fit to be a ninja, but Marie cut me off.

"Okay, I get it." She giggled as I finished off the last of my tables. I walked back behind the counter to put the rag and bucket away in the storage room. I turned around and opened what was a small, closet like door and set the bucket of soapy water and the rag in the room. I closed and locked the door after wards.

"Did you want anything?" I offered Marie when I was back behind the counter.

"Hm, what do you have?" She asked and walked up to the counter top. She peered in the glass window of the counter and took a good long glance at every pastry.

"We have more stuff in the back." I told her and pointed to the back room that was just down the hall. The hall was next to the stairs I climb everyday to get to my apartment. If you continued just walking straight instead of going up, you would be in the bakery's kitchen.

"I think I'll take, an éclair." Marie ordered a classic french puff pastry, dipped in chocolate and creamed filled.

I smiled then took a napkin from the dispenser. With a small key, I opened the glass door and gripped the éclair. Then I set it on a small white plate and handed it to Marie.

"How much?" Marie wondered and went to stick her hand in her little pink purse.

"It's on the house." I insisted. After all, Marie has done so much for ever since I moved to Paris. Though neither of us are actually from here.

Marie smiled a thanks and sat down at the nearest table closet to the register. We stopped talking for a little, while I tended to some other customers. They came, they bought, they left. I watched the customers walk out the door, then just continued to stare blankly out the door. I do this often, I gaze at the people who leave the shop then get lost. I don't necessarily think about anything. I just get lost in the scene that is separated from me by a shield of glass. I don't know why, but it seems like all my dreams extend just a little father. No matter how close it seems like I'm getting, my dream in just around another corner, or just behind another window, impossible for me to walk through.

I shook my head and smiled pitifully. I couldn't believe how many times I get lost in my thoughts, how many times I get distracted when I don't have anything important to do. Granted, there is better things to do then day dream all the time, but if you don't day dream, then how do you keep your dreams alive?

I glance over at Marie and turns out she was doing the same thing I was. Her crystal blue eyes stare blankly at nothing, her gaze unfocused and distant. I could tell she was day dreaming.

"What you thinking about?" I asked and snap Marie from her thoughts. It takes her a moment to get back to reality but when she does, she says.

"What?"

"What where you day dreaming about?" I ask again but reformed my words with a smile. I set my elbow down on the counter and rested my chin in the palm of my hands. I waited for Marie to answer.

"Oh, nothing important." Marie shook her head with a shy smile. I cocked my eyebrow at her, Marie is rarely ever shy. I knew something was up. So I walked up to her table and sat myself down in a chair.

"Come on, what were you thinking about?"

Before speaking, Marie shifted her eyes to make sure no one was listening to our conversation. Though we were the only ones in the bakery.

"You can keep a secret, right?"

I nodded my head with a side smile.

"Well..." Marie continued, "I don't know why, but I like to imagine myself in a meadow. In a white dress, doing nothing but walking in rows upon rows of flowers."

No words came to me. I wanted and felt like I needed to speak, but I couldn't. All I found myself doing is smiling. My lips pressed lightly against one other, forming into a curved line and a glow in my eyes. I liked this side of Marie. I liked seeing the dreamer side of her, instead of her constant perky self.

"What?" She looked at my suspiciously while speaking.

"Nothing." I shrugged and laughed away my smile.

"Okay...your turn." Marie told me and flipped her blonde bobbed hair.

"No, I don't think so." I closed my eyes and brushed a stray piece of my long brown hair out of my face.

"Oh come on, I shared my daydream, what's yours?" Marie urged and scooted herself in closer. Much like a little girl eager to hear some important news about to be delivered. Curiosity glowed within her eyes once again.

"I-I don't know." I gave a little shake of my head. I never told anyone about what I daydream. I don't know why though, "I don't really have time to daydream." I lied. I have fantasies, I have dreams in mind, but no one ever ask me about them. So when they do, I just tell them I don't. I'm a busy person. I have my culinary school, my job, and I attend a cooking class with Marie once every two weeks. The only ones I tell my dreams to is Toby. That way, he can never judge.

"Everyone has time to daydream." Marie rolled her eyes playfully, "So spit it out. What is your dream?"

"Hey do you know what's weird. You're not from here yet your name is French, what's with that?" I randomly changed the subject and leaped up from my chair. I walked back over to the cash register counter and pretended to fiddle through some stuff.

"My mom is French." Marie replied flatly, clearly unamused, "Why won't you tell me wh-"

"Hey what time is it?" I interrupted her and glanced at the red round clock above the door.

"What does-" Marie tried speaking again but I cut her off once more.

"Hey it's five, closing time. Plus we have cooking class." I shrugged happily, glad to avoid the subject as much as possible.

Marie exasperated a long sigh before getting up, "Fine, but this is not over."

I smiled widely before we walked up the stairs together and started getting ready for class.

I walked in my apartment and closed the door behind me. As usual, Toby can running and barking down the hall to greet me. I got down on one knee and embraced my dog as he nearly knocked me over.

"Hey Toby." I started talking babyish to my dog and ruffling up his fur. In response, Toby would bark and lick my face. Through my closed eyes and giggle, I managed to push him off, "Ick, well this isn't gonna come off." I said when I realized that I was covered in dog drool.

After things died down, I went to go watch some TV. I sat down on my hazelnut coloured couch and just flicked the TV on, deciding whatever channel it was on, I would watch. Of course, it was the food network.

"Come for the food, stay for the John!" The TV voice over announced when the show 'You gotta eat here' came on.

"Hehe John, that's such an awesome name." I noted to myself and Toby who had his head rested on my lap and forepaws extended.

It was about twenty minutes into the show before I started to get sleepy. It was getting late and I have to open the bakery early tomorrow, not to mention I have my culinary school. So I was about to turn the TV off and go to bed, when a news report caught my eye.

"We interrupt this show to bring you an important broadcast." The news reporter stated. It was Francois on the 10 O'clock news. He wore slicked back brown hair and a very square jaw line, his broad shoulders stick out and doesn't help the fact that he has squinty eyes.

I cocked my head to one side in interest and sat back down on my couch.

"Philip Johnson has just been killed in a store robbery. They say it was a group of five people which who have killed three other people besides Philip. Philip once jailed brother, Arthur, got released a few months ago and now is going on a rampage, blaming the people of Paris for Philip's murder. Two of the five robbers have been caught and police are still searching for the remanding three and Arthur. Until then, the citizens are advised to stay inside and keep doors locked."

The newscast ended and my TV screen turned black for I had turned it off. A twinge of fear struck inside my chest as I kept thinking to myself about what I just heard. Getting more and more freaked out, I ran to my door to check if it was locked, sure enough it was. But for extra precautions, I unlocked then relocked the door. I did the same to my balcony's doors as well.

After that I went straight to bed, and I let Toby sleep with me. I could have sworn he understood what the news had said because Toby seemed less energetic and was whimpering. So I got into bed and let Toby cuddle up right beside me. For some reason, I always felt safer with Toby beside me.

"Man, what I wouldn't do to be Mme. Babin right now." I thought out loud to myself. Mme. Babin, away in Germany and safe from any killers. I know I'm probably freaking out for nothing, but the news suggested that we stay inside for the next few days, how bad can these robbers be? Enough to get all of Paris indoors?

I scoot a little closer to Toby and shut my eyes. All I wanted right now was to be in the comfort of someone. Anyone. I just wanted to feel comforting arms around me, reassuring me that I was safe. That nothing bad is going to happen. That everything is going to be alright. But the best I could do is comfort my dog. I'm not saying I'm lonely, I'm just...all alone. And right now, I want nothing more than to just feel safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much to say here other than I hoped you enjoyed and please review! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Leo_

I woke up with tears stained on my cheeks. I had just woken up from yet another nightmare. Every night it's the same thing. I see my brothers, my family battling Shredder. I'm there, but I'm not helping them. I'm just watching, smiling even, like I enjoy watching my family's torment. One by one Shredder knocks them off, tearing through their flesh and blood splattering against the ground. But they don't die, it's as if they get possessed or something. So when Shredder knocks them down, they get right back up, but they're different. Their eyes are completely red, no iris, no pupil, nothing but the deep colour of blood.

Then, they attack me. The first one knocked off is always Mikey, by baby bother. When he rises from the ground, he approaches me, slowly. I try to get up and run, but I can't. I'm frozen in place, trapped in the battle field. Mikey is moving so slowly yet so fast. And before he reaches me, Donnie comes right up beside him. Moving at the same pace. Shortly after Raph joins them. Then, the reach me and stop in their tracks. Each one of my brothers are holding a dagger. Then, they speak. They always say the same thing.

"_You failed us Leo." _Donnie says then stabs his dagger in my leg.

"_You shouldn't have left us!" _Mikey says then stabs his dagger in my arm.

"_We don't need you anymore, just stay in Japan!" _Raph says the final words and stabs his dagger in my chest. Then I wake up, gasping for breath.

I clenched my fist over my chest, right where the last dagger always stabs me, sometimes I can still feel it. I can still feel the hot red liquid pouring out of my chest, leg and arm as I get colder and colder. When I close my eyes, I can see my brothers torn up bodies and evil faces.

I gasp as I try to hold in my sob. I had to get my mind off this dream, this nightmare, I always get. It's been almost three weeks since I've left New York and the boat should be docking in Paris today. This is where I get off, the rest of my journey I need to make on foot and I think another boat ride after, but less long.

I shakily lift my hand over to my shoulder bag and pull out the picture of my brothers. I passed my thumb over the now smudged part of the pick due to the fact that a few weeks ago it got wet. I smiled a rather sad smile, I miss my family so much. I know that I made the right choice in leaving, but a twinge of regret hits me every time I look at this picture.

I tighten my grip on it as the corner crinkle and tears form in my eyes. I place the picture on my chest and squeeze.

"I'm sorry." I whisper as if I'm talking to my brothers, "I'm sorry for leaving you behind."

I took a shaky breath in and let it out. I had to pull myself together, let myself breath. I just kept thinking, _what if my brothers saw me like this? _I couldn't let them. They would be disappointed in me. Ashamed even. I left so I could get better, not worst. And get better I shall, there's no way I'm travelling all the way to Japan and come back as a failure.

"Well, at least my inner voice is gone." I told myself out loud as I prepared myself some breakfast. A slice of bread with peanut butter.

It's true, the voice is gone. I don't know how or why, but one day it just stopped. It's as if it went away and never came back. I'm unsure if it is going to come back, so I always have to prepare myself. Listen to every sound, be aware of every movement I'm making. As a ninja, I do that anyway. But I never know when I'm gonna turn around the wrong corner and the voice inside my head is going to come back. Maybe this means I'm getting better, that I'm not losing my sanity.

I unclenched my hand and looked at the now wrinkled up picture. I gave a disappointed side smile and tried to smooth it back out of my leg. I smiled a little bit before putting the picture back in the bag. Then I started to eat my breakfast. I scarfed down the slice of bread, normally I would have been more generous but today is my last day on the boat, so I didn't have to hold back.

It'll be nice to get out of this storage room. I had to move twice into two other rooms to prevent myself from being discovered. Each storage room looked the same, so my surroundings never changed. Every day for about three weeks I've lived in storage space, only coming out at night. Even then it's not that often. The time I went in the restaurant and almost got caught by the security guard leaked out and now I have a nickname. They call me 'The shadow of the ship.' I don't how I feel about that, but I think it's pretty cool.

Today, I get to sneak out during the day. I can't wait to feel the warm sun on my skin again. It's not often I go out during the day back in New York, but now it'll be a nice change. Being stuck in this tiny room for nearly 21 days is no picnic. Your legs get cramped and you can't step anywhere without knocking something over or bumping into something. So I can't wait to get out.

"Five minutes till docking time, Leo." I told myself while glancing up at the wall clock. We are suppose to arrive in Paris at 9:15 am. And if all goes according to my plan, I should be the first one off the ship.

Five minutes pass and it's time for my plan to take action. By this time everyone is on the deck, ready to get off, well...all the remaining passengers that it. So it's time for me to sneak out. I grab my shoulder bag with everything already packed in it, then I creak open the door. I swing my head from side to side to make sure it's all clear. When I'm assured that nobody's coming, I make a run for it.

Once I'm in the hallway, I jump up onto the ceiling pipes. Hanging upside down, I climb and inch my way forward. The pipes go up until the second floor, so I have until then when I really sneak around in case of any last minute people still in their rooms.

I jump down from the pipes and land with a silent thud. I ran the rest of the way through the second floor and then the first. All the way until I made it to the top deck. I peeked up the stairwell, as I suspected, everyone was gathering at the very tip of the boat. We were almost docked, just pulling in now.

My adrenaline started pumping through my veins as I came out of the shadows and dashed to the very back of the boat, where no one was standing. Before I left, I gave one last look at the boat. Nearly three weeks I've spent on this thing, and I'm happy to get off. I couldn't help but smile.

_I'm half way there._ I thought to myself as I finished gazing over the ocean and the ship. Then, I jumped off, grabbing the boat's railing as I did so. I hit the side of the boat and had to bit my lower lip to prevent myself from crying out in pain. It didn't hurt that much, but the impact was hard enough to make a person shout.

I didn't stay hanging for long. I had to be on the move. The ship finally stopped and the stairs were lowering so people could get off. Sliding my hands along the edge and swinging my body, I managed to make it to the stairs. Everyone was pushed to the other side of the boat so they could lower the stairs safely. This worked out perfectly for me. With a kick off the side of the boat, I flung myself on the stairs for a brief second before quickly jumping off and disappearing from sight. I went unnoticed and my plan worked out just the way I wanted it too.

I was crouched behind a near by dumpster, I have no idea why the have one so near to the docking port but I'm just thankful they did. I peeked over top of it, just now people were getting off the ship, completely unaware of a mutant turtle just a few feet away. And as people were gathering to greet either their loved ones or a bunch of tourist, I decided to make my move. While everyone was distracted, I slowly crept from behind the dumpster and dashed to the nearest building. If I assumed correctly, I am in upper Normandy. Just a couple of miles away I would be right in Paris France. I'll pass through there and make my way across Europe to Asia and travel by another boat from North Korea to Japan.

With the nearest building in sight, I climbed up and rested on the roof top for a second. It was funny, this scenery kinda looks like New York except the buildings are smaller and further apart. Nothing I can't handle, but it makes me miss home a little.

"I'll be back soon." I whispered to myself and glided my hand over my shoulder bag, where the picture of my brothers layed safely in. I took one last deep breath before sighing and start to jump from roof to roof, the ninja's best way to travel. I just prayed that my next rest stop in Paris France will come sooner then expected.

I ran for three days straight, non stop, all day and all night. By the time I got to Paris I was exhausted. My eyes felt every and every muscle in my body was screaming for me to slow down and stop. But I had to keep going, no matter how much my body was aching, I had to make it a little further until I can stop. There had to be an abandoned building here somewhere, I just had to make it out of this town. Maybe near the border. If Paris was anything like New York, there's bound to be an abandoned warehouse or factory somewhere. But my luck was poor since I'm right in the middle of a town.

"Man, Donnie would love it here." I said to myself. There was a bunch of old museums of national history and cultural buildings. Donnie's in to that kind of stuff, history and science and what not. Mikey would definitely love all the local coffee shops around here too. Raph, well I don't know what he would enjoy. But if he could take Lily to the Eiffel Tower I'm sure he would enjoy himself.

_What about me?_ I thought to myself as I jumped from yet another roof, _what would I love to do in Paris?_ Honestly, I don't know the answer. It would be cool to see all the tourist attractions, but that's just my problem, they're tourist attractions. I wouldn't be able to show my face, so I don't plan to stay in Paris for too long. Maybe a day or two at most, just to rest up.

For half the day, I ran looking for shelter. The sun was just below high noon, it must be at least around two. But still, it was scorching hot. And for the countless hours that I have been running, I still never made it out of the city. It was huge, endless rows of buildings and sidewalks and roads as far as the eye could see. Now I'm in the rustic part of Paris, just past the Eiffel Tower, getting in the section of apartments, little bakeries and shops.

I paused, stopping dead in my tracks as I skidded to a halt. Something felt off. I knew something was wrong, I just didn't know what. The air felt more hot and musty. The wind was picking and dust seemed to be flying. I took in a shaky breath. The air tasted bitter. Something instead me told me to run, run as far and fast as I can. To get away. But for some reason I stayed. Drawn to this mysterious feeling in the air, my curiosity spiking by the second. Then, I heard an ear popping and bone shattering noise that almost caused me to lose my balance.

I quickly glanced over my shoulder and felt my eyes stretch wide with fear and shock. Just a few buildings away from me, fire and smoke were going up and screams could be heard. The building was crumbling and then the next and the next. My heart clenched in fear and anxiety. This time, I decided to run.

The fire and smoke was catching up to me, blurring my vision and making my eye tear up. The black cloud was soaking into my lungs, making me gag. I was unable to scream out in terror when I felt the ground beneath my feet began to crumble. I was so close to the next building, just a few more steps I would be able to jump. But sooner then I knew it, the last brick I was able to stand on fell from my foot, unable to carry my weight. Then, I fell.

Images of the night that my brothers and I defeated the technodrome flashed through my memory. Once again the feeling of free falling course through my body and fear came over me. Tears were leaking out of my eyes, partly out of fear and partly from the wind and smoke. I tried to take in a breath but burst out in a fit of coughing. The only I could do is cover my face and wait for the impacted.

I don't know how much time has passed. I could hear nothing but an insane ringing in my hear and my entire body screamed in pain. I tried to open my but got was met with nothing but darkness. A heavy weight was pressing down on my body. I tried to move, I shifted and felt things move above me. I flinched as the minimal movement caused shooting pain to run up and down my tired body.

_Deep breaths, Leo, deep breaths._ I thought to myself and tried to breath. Nothing. No oxygen was getting through to me, only dust...and smoke. The fire must still be going, and gradually I could hear the screams. The chaos. _Get up! _I screamed to myself in my thoughts. I forced my body up and push through the pile of bricks I must be under. I was met with a gust of dirty wind, louder screams and the roar of a blazing fire.

It was so hot and my mouth was so dry. I couldn't see anything either. I was blinding, but not by darkness. The only colour I could see was red. I gaped open my mouth slightly and tasted the gut wrenching taste of iron and salt. But I had not time to stand here, I knew I was out in the open so I had to run. Trying to make my was through everything, I finally felt the cool steel of a fire escape. I climbed up the tall building and nearly collapsed. I managed to stay on my feet.

I tried to steady my breathing, knowing that I had to get away as soon as possible. But I couldn't see. I tried to wipe my eyes, but more red just kept filling them. I wiped my finger just below my brow and felt it. I felt two deep cuts running horizontally across my face, just above my eyes. This is the source, the reason why I can't see. Blood kept gushing from that certain spot, running down my face and into my eyes. But it wasn't just that, a deep pain came from behind my eyes. I didn't know why, maybe because of the cut. The only thing I could think about was how tired I am and how much I wanted to collapse.

I shook my head, feeling the blood splatter, I had to get out of here. Run as far as possible. But how could I run when I can't see? But I had to go. So I did. I charged forward, praying that I could sense when to jump. I felt my feet give out as my flesh burned. But I gave one jump and launched myself forward. For a split second when I was in the air, I thought everything was going to be okay. For a brief moment I lost all my worries and just concentrated on the air. Then, I landing. Just barely on the edge, I slipped backwards and gripped the building so I wouldn't fall. I slammed into the side wall, hard. Scraping my face against the bricks, I climbed up.

I continued to run, blinding by blood trickling out of my face. I wanted to cry, but it stung. Every time I blinked, it stung. Each time I put pressure on my feet, I wanted to stop moving. I could almost feel the burnt flesh underneath my bandages wrapped around my ankle. I could almost picture what I looked like, feeling every little scrap or bruise. Yet I couldn't look. I couldn't make sure where each one of my injuries are and which ones are serious or minor. I felt lost in my own world, the world of red.

The energy was draining fast from my body. I couldn't breath properly for smoke kept filling my lungs. Dirt and wind was whipping against my face, feeling as if the wind itself was cutting me. My feet throbbed against the roofs of buildings, each step and new pain shot through my veins. I couldn't keep this up much longer. So I gave one final leap and landing on a building I don't know how far from the fire.

I staggered on my feet, rocking back and forth as I struggled to keep my balance and dizziness took over me once more. I struggled to keep my eyes open, but couldn't. I couldn't stop my body from shutting down this time. I knew I was near an edge, I just didn't know which one. But all I know is that I fell. I didn't even feel fear this time, I was to tired to do anything. To even feel.

I hit something. I didn't fall for long, only a couple of feet until I hit something. It was flat, like a surface. It was cold and hard, like metal. My body landed on it with a thump. It hurt, but I didn't scream. I didn't have enough energy to scream. I just laid there unmoving. I wanted to cry out for help, but my mouth was so dry and sticky I couldn't. It was sickly.

Where ever I was, I heard movement. Just the slightest bit, like running footsteps or something. I felt a small gush of air on my face. As if something swung open or something flew pass me. Then, I heard a voice. It was very distant, as if in the back of my mind, but it was beautiful. Soft and comforting. I wanted set thing with the voice to come closer, to hold me and say everything in alright. But now I couldn't even tell if I actually heard it or not. I never made out what it said, but it was like music to my ears. I smiled. I turned my head towards the direction I thought I heard it. I wanted to open my eyes, but all I could see was a deep red I couldn't tell if my eyes were open or close. Darkness started to creep into my vision. My smile faded. Panic started rising inside me. I needed to hear that voice one last time before I black out of exhaustion and pain. So I managed to cry out for help. It came out as a whisper, but I hope the voice heard me. For I could do nothing else, I no longer felt air inside my lungs as I gave in to the darkness that surrounds me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...it's been a long time, sorry about that. Hope this chapter made up for the long wait! Thanks for reading, and I always appreciate a review! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
